


A Mile In His Hoodie

by AngeliaDark



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Incest, M/M, One Shot, Papyrus feels left out, Transuniversal Shenanigans, clotheswap, stoner bros, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliaDark/pseuds/AngeliaDark
Summary: The Underswap Bros make a visit to the Tale universe, and Papyrus notices that his Swap self seems to make Sans happier in a way he can't.  All he wants is to be the one to make Sans legitimately smile again.  But what's a completely identical object of Sans's happiness to do?





	

Clotheswap is completely inspired by [ravi-0-li on tumblr](http://ravi-0-li-nsfw.tumblr.com/), and her Clotheswap comic is definitely worth the read!  Mine obviously went in another direction, but here we go.  Here's the start of it:  [CLOTHESWAP](http://ravi-0-li-nsfw.tumblr.com/post/143463527655/yes-these-are-the-sketches-i-did-on-stream-the)

* * *

 

_'I didn't expect this,'_ Papyrus thought as his brother managed to power a machine that connected two universes together.

_'I didn't expect this,'_ he thought as he stared with awed eyelights at what appeared to be another universe's version of HIMSELF, and of Sans.

_'I didn't expect this,'_ was his primary thought when conversing with them, finding them to be the polar opposite of himself and his own brother. While that version of Sans was enthusiastic, energetic, and outrageously friendly, the other Papyrus was...

….well...

...he was like Sans.

That Papyrus (“Call me Paps.”) came out dressed in an oversized orange hoodie, khaki cargo shorts, and sneakers that were half-untied with no intent to retie them in the near future. He was slouched, hands in his hoodie pockets, eye sockets half-lidded and eyelights soft and hazy, with a cigarette almost ALWAYS between his teeth.

That Sans—dubbed 'Blue' by his own Sans—scolded Paps about the smoking, lamenting that it was rude to smoke in someone else's home, and although Paps had conceded, Papyrus still smelled the mellow, thick aroma wherever he went. He wasn't a big fan of the smoking; it was quite a horrible habit, and an expensive one. He often wondered where Paps kept getting the cigarettes anyway.

Blue confided that he wondered the same thing, figuring it was easier to impose a few restrictions rather than banning the habit outright. Papyrus could understand; his brother DID have a gross ketchup habit and although he hated seeing bottles of it in the house, it was better than Sans spending all of his time at Grillby's drinking it.

He enjoyed spending time with Blue and sharing their stories of grandeur in their respective homes, but while he and Blue had their time spent in the house, Sans and Paps always seemed to be out. At first Papyrus thought it was Paps being courteous with his smoking and taking it outside, but when he went to look around, Paps and Sans were always gone.

They returned after various amounts of time, always grinning and laughing with the smell of the cigarettes heavy between them. It made Papyrus's nasal bone twitch, but since it wasn't happening in the house, he didn't comment on it.

He didn't comment on a lot of things, though.

Blue didn't seem to mind that Paps was always out and about, being too enthused with all the newness and differences in the universe he was visiting, but Papyrus couldn't help but feel...left out.

It was silly, he thought as he watched Sans and Paps leave the house yet again. He shouldn't be feeling like this. Sans was happy with his new friend, there should be nothing wrong.

…..but Sans seemed to smile more when Paps was around. He got out more, was more talkative, laughing more...

And it made Papyrus's soul hurt.

It was another version of him that was giving Sans that joy...but that was the problem. Was Sans just...not that happy with Papyrus? What was different? What was he doing WRONG? Why couldn't HE made Sans smile like that? Laugh like that? Be HAPPY like that?

He didn't know.

Papyrus took a personal day to himself when Paps and Blue went back home for a spell, spending the day walking around town and buying a few pick-me-ups here and there. He tried not to think about Sans and how forlorn he was when the other brothers left, about how his own attempts at cheering him up were met with a half-smile and an unenthusiastic response.

He took a detour at a thrift store, one of his favorite locations for little treasure finds, and busied himself with looking through the clothes when a particular shade of orange caught his eyelight. He pushed a few bits of clothing aside and pulled out an orange hoodie, almost identical to the one Paps wore.

Papyrus held the hoodie for a long moment, rubbing the soft material in his phalanges before he impulsively shoved it into his shopping bag, hurriedly looking for and finding a pair of cargo shorts to go with it before rushing to the check-out counter with his purchases.

He didn't really know WHERE he was going with this, he thought as he made sure Sans wasn't home before trying on his new outfit and looking at himself in the mirror.

Now, he KNEW he and Paps were technically the same person and would therefor look the same, but it was EERIE how much he looked like his other self. Clothes really did make a difference, he thought as he tweaked a few things in the mirror's image.

Slouch his back, slump his shoulders, hands in his pockets....oh wowie, that was interesting. The image was almost perfect. It just...well, it was missing something....

“Hey, Papyrus, are you home?”

Papyrus jumped and tugged the hoodie off, hurrying over to crack his door open. “Yes, brother!” he called back down. “I'm...just changing clothes!”

“Oh, alright.”

Nothing more.

Papyrus sighed, shutting his door and removing the shorts and stashing them in the back of his closet before picking out one of his normal outfits.

THAT thrill had been fun while it lasted, he thought bitterly as he tugged his clothes on and headed downstairs to make dinner.

* * *

 

Papyrus wore his outfit more often than he was comfortable admitting to himself. Although, he rationalized to himself, it WAS rather comfortable, if not a bit sloven for his personal tastes. He took to wearing it around the house when Sans was a way to get more comfortable in it.

Now was such a time, while was doing some laundry and tidy-up around the house. He figured if Sans came home early, he would make the excuse of 'laundry day' and that the outfit would be a happy coincidence. It wasn't TOO far-fetched from the truth.

He made his rounds, picking up misplaced items and then sighed as he headed into Sans's room to fetch the dirty laundry from there, inwardly lamenting his brother's disorganized, sloppy room. It was easy to pick out the dirty clothes, though; it was EVERYTHING that wasn't in the closet. The issue was finding socks over a lamp or half a shirt stuffed into the bedside-table drawer.

Papyrus made a mental note to give Sans another lecture about using the laundry that was provided as he pulled the shirt out of the drawer, pausing when his olfactory senses tingled with a familiar scent. He frowned, tugging the drawer out further and peeked inside, seeing half a pack of cigarettes inside.

Not just any cigarettes.

These were the cigarettes that Paps smoked.

Papyrus's fingers twitched before he reached in and plucked the pack out, seeing a lighter underneath to pair it with. He held them both in his hands, his jaw twitching slightly as he pondered what he should DO with this new information. Then it hit him.

THIS was what was missing; Paps always smelled of these cigarettes, everywhere he went. It stood to reason that Sans wasn't just keeping these just to hold onto, but he'd address that later. For NOW...

His fingers twitched as he opened the pack and took one out, looking it over with a rush of excitement the likes of which he hadn't felt since he was a kid sneaking snacks into his room. He squirmed a little with anticipation as he raised it to his teeth—

“...Paps?”

Papyrus jumped, looking over and seeing Sans standing in the doorway, staring at him with confusion and surprise. He stared back, not knowing what to say—what to DO—and could only stand there like an idiot as he took in how this looked.

He was wearing a hoodie and cargo shorts.

He was holding a cigarette and lighter.

And Sans had called him Paps—

Wait.

“I didn't know you'd be comin' over,” Sans said, stepping into his room with a smile, the kind that made Papyrus feel bitter that he hadn't seen it in a long time. “Is Blue here with you?”

“Uh....no,” Papyrus replied oh-so-intelligently. “He's...ah...he's...”

“Oh right, probably hangin' out with Papyrus,” Sans put in, flopping back on his bed. “Hey, mind passin' one over? It's been awhile since I've lit up.”

Papyrus stared down at the cigarette between his fingers, his jaw twitching from both the blasé request from his brother and the fact that he could obviously not tell who he was. He nodded, passing it down to Sans, who stuck it between his teeth.

“Thanks,” Sans said, his eyelights glimmering mischievously as he leaned up. “Light me up?”

Papyrus looked back down at the lighter, rearranging it in his hand and clicking it open, cautiously holding it out. Sans leaned in, lighting the end of it before taking a deep inhale and letting it out. “Thanks a bunch,” Sans said, leaning against the wall. “Yer a peach, Paps.”

This was getting awkward, Papyrus thought to himself, wondering if it wasn't too late to drop this charade and bail, but...

….but Sans was looking so happy, so carefree in his presence, thinking that he was Paps. And Papyrus wanted to hang onto it with both hands and an iron grip. He thought back quickly, pulling memories of Paps to work with as he smiled at Sans, making his posture as lax as he could muster as he replied, “A peach? I thought I was a Skeleton.”

Sans snorted, his shoulders shaking with laughter. “Nice one,” he replied, shifting over a little. “C'mon, sit with me.”

Papyrus almost sighed with relief that Sans bought it, sitting next to his brother and looking as casual as possible, wracking his memory for other times he'd seen Paps and his brother together to go by. Sans nudged his shoulder, making him look down.

“Ain't you gonna light up too?” he asked, looking amused. Papyrus's jaw twitched, looking down at the pack.

“....I...don't have anymore on me,” he said quickly. “I promised...my bro that I'd cut back, and...these are all that are left.” Sans's nod of understanding made him relax.

“Ahh, right,” Sans replied sagely. “Guess that means I'll just hafta share with ya.” Before Papyrus could inquire what he meant by that, Sans took a long drag and reached up to cup the back of Papyrus's skull, pulling lightly as he leaned up and pressed their teeth together.

Papyrus's jaw opened on reflex, and in a moment he felt Sans exhale smoke into his mouth.

Despite the contrary idea that it would be absolutely awful, it was instead smooth and mellow, tingling at his bones and magic in a way that he couldn't help but actually sort of LIKE. He relaxed, glad he would be able to play off THIS part better, but then he became aware that Sans still had his teeth pressed to his.

Almost like a kiss.

….....no........

EXACTLY like a kiss.

Sans was KISSING him.

SANS. Was KISSING him.

Any dispute over that was shattered when he felt the tingle of Sans's magic against his teeth, not even having to look to know that it was a tongue.

Every fiber of his being was screaming _**ABORT ABORT ABORT**_ but he COULDN'T. What would Sans say if he found out the rouse? What would he THINK!? Oh GODS, what was even happening!?

Sans chuckled, leaning back and licking his teeth lewdly as he grinned up at Papyrus. “Playin' hard to get this time around eh?” he purred, shifting around so he was straddling Papyrus's femurs, bracing his free hand up on the wall behind Papyrus's skull as he raised the cigarette to his teeth again. “Alrighty, Papy...I can play along.” He took another drag and kissed Papyrus again, exhaling more smoke into his mouth.

Papyrus was frozen against the wall, unable to figure his mind around what exactly was happening. This wasn't just 'friendly' play, this was the sort of thing in the more advanced chapters in the Dating Manual covered, the kind of thing he normally saw Alphys and Undyne partake in.

Was THIS what Sans and Paps were doing when they were out and nowhere to be seen? Were they...DATING?

Was Sans DATING someone who looked like—essentially WAS—him?

If there was something Papyrus DID know, it was that brothers shouldn't do this sort of thing with each other. He raised his hands and put them on Sans's shoulders to push him away, make an excuse, SOMETHING—

A low, guttural growl that rattled Sans's bones resonated right through Papyrus's rib cage, a strange noise he'd never heard come from his brother before. It shook his frame from his spine to his—oh good gods, what was happening?! Papyrus shuddered hard, his hips twitching when his magic stirred against his own will and better judgement. The motion caught Sans's attention, the smaller brother leaning back with a wicked grin.

“What've we got here?” he purred, purposely shifting his pelvis down onto Papyrus's. “Tryin' to hide somethin' from me, Paps? Mind if I take a peek?” He scooted back and bent over, tugging open Papyrus's cargo shorts and pulling out a half-congealed orange mass of magic, giving it a few languid strokes. “Wow, is this all for me? Yer spoilin' me, Paps, really...”

“Sans, wai—ah—!” Papyrus was cut off when Sans gave it a soft squeeze, dropping his head back on the wall. Sans grinned, his tongue slithering out and taking a long, hard lick up the magic in his hand, purring with delight when it formed a long, gorgeous cock under his ministrations.

“Fuckin' gorgeous,” he growled, licking it again before leaning up and sliding the cigarette between Papyrus's teeth. “Hold this for me, won't ya, babe?” He didn't wait for a response from Papyrus before ducking his head down and parting his jaws, engulfing Papyrus's magic in one go.

Papyrus's teeth nearly crushed the cigarette, hissing loudly through his teeth as he fought back a keen of reluctant pleasure, and failed miserably. His soul was pounding in his rib cage, too overcome with emotions he didn't have a name for to make a call to stop—to encourage—to moan—to cry—to SCREAM—

A firm squirm of Sans's tongue against him had his hands reflexively pressing against Sans's head, a move that only served to intensify what Sans was doing to him. Sans didn't seem to mind in the least, curling one hand around Papyrus's femur and using the other to stroke what wouldn't fit in his mouth. Papyrus clamped a hand over his teeth, barely missing burning his finger on the cigarette as he tried in vain to muffle his cries. His free hand pressed harder on Sans's skull despite every thought in the younger's head being _THIS HAS TO STOP IT HAS TO IT HAS TO IT—_

A particularly hard suck from Sans's tongue, and while it didn't stop, it was finished; Papyrus arched off the wall, nearly clipping the butt of the cigarette in two with his teeth as he came in Sans's mouth. Sans groaned around him, making obscene slurping sounds as he swallowed what was given to him and proceeded to lick what remained, his eyelights glimmering in a delighted haze up at Papyrus.

“Wow, you were sensitive today,” he purred, sliding his hand out to grab another cigarette and the lighter from the pack, lighting up a fresh cigarette as he rolled off of Papyrus's lap and flopped back on his bed. He stretched out, seemingly oblivious to Papyrus's stunned, almost traumatized silence. “Lemme finish this one off an' you can return the favor.”

Papyrus sat slumped and shaking against the wall, his magic fading from his pelvis and any flush of color draining from his bones; he couldn't do....THAT to his brother. He COULDN'T! He clenched his hands into the cloth of his hoodie, feeling the urge to rip it off and burn it and then bury the ashes, right after scrubbing his bones with a scouring pad from the kitchen to relieve himself of this....TAINT of brotherhood...

He fought back tears, turning to Sans to say something—anything—only to find that Sans had dozed off mid-cigarette, the ashes dropping onto his shirt carelessly. Papyrus muffled back a sob of relief—among other things—and stood up slowly so as to not jostle the mattress, pausing before taking the cigarette out of Sans's mouth before it burned him, and briskly padded out of Sans's room, shutting the door silently before slumping hard against the wall.

_What had he done._

Papyrus looked at the remaining cigarette in his shaking hand, letting out a soft sob as he raised it to his teeth and finished it off in one long drag before he made his way to the bathroom to flush it down the toilet, and to wash his sin down the drain.

* * *

 

“Heeeeeey, guess who's back again?”

Sans's eyelights lit up when the casual drawl of Paps rang out from the open basement door. He hurried over, grinning when he saw Paps walk out with his brother in tow. “Well isn't THIS a shocker,” he replied, hands in his pockets. “Though, last week was a surprise enough, I gotta say...”

Paps's expression turned to confusion, tipping his head to the side. “What do you—“

“Hey, is not-my-brother-Papyrus here?” Blue cut in excitedly. “I've gotta show him this new trick Alphys taught me in training!”

“Sure, he's in th' living room,” Sans replied, smiling after his enthusiastic double before leaning in, lowering his voice to a conspiring tone. “Hey, don't worry about him cutting you back on your smokes,” he said. “I've got ya covered.”

Paps frowned. “What do you mean?” he asked. “My bro's not making me cut back...and I wasn't here last week. What makes you think I was?”

Sans stared, the gears in his mind turning. “...well...you were HERE,” he said. “You were in my room, and..........” He trailed off, his bones draining of color as he whipped around to his brother—

But by the time he had turned around, Papyrus was gone.

 


End file.
